


Take Care- Ziall

by mainestage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainestage/pseuds/mainestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s mom died and he needs a distraction. Zayn loves him and will do whatever it takes to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care- Ziall

Words weren’t needed in the silence of the upstairs bedroom. They sat on the bed in a consoling embrace, both refusing to break the tranquil lack of noise. Niall’s grief was played out by his quiet tears, but nothing else gave any hint to his loss. Zayn said nothing about it, not comfort not dismissal. He knew exactly what Niall needed.  
Niall turned to him softly and took in a shaky breath. “I don’t want to–”  
“I know.”  
Another easy silence enveloped them. Niall’s salty tears dripped over his red lips and his tongue flicked out to wipe them clean.  
“Just let me make you feel better.”  
Zayn’s words were even, calm, not at all sharp, and yet Niall flinched. He flinched with the need he knew had to be tended to; that couldn’t be ignored.  
Inching closer to his tears stained and red face, Zayn brushed his lips lightly over his blushing cheek and lightly kissed him. Intimate didn’t seem a fitting word for the kiss, it was more delicate, and caring.  
Niall sniffed and felt his tears slowing, though the sadness covering over his soul didn’t budge.  
Niall laid back, already knowing what Zayn wanted him to do, and unzipped his pants. Zayn’s long fingers stopped him and pushed his hands away.  
“Let me.”  
Niall gulped and nodded, resting his hands over his stomach, watching Zayn’s every move intently.  
Without any trouble, Zayn pulled Niall’s zipper down and slid down his jeans, revealing his tented boxers. He shut his eyes and sensually nudged the bulge with his mouth, not opening it but making sure to blow warm breath on it.  
Beneath him Niall breathed out shakily and shuddered, the covered pleasure was a new sensation to him.  
Zayn opened his mouth partly and nipped gently at Niall’s sheathed member, being as careful as possible not to bite too hard. He was spurred on by Niall’s hips shifting up towards the direction of his mouth and he momentarily let Niall rub himself against his parted lips.  
After Zayn decided Niall deserved more pleasure, he placed his hand firmly on Niall’s hip to hold him in place while he put his mouth over the head of his length, still covered with the material of his boxers. Niall let out a weak moan.  
“Please Zayn.” He pleaded, almost inaudibly.  
Zayn’s adoration for the boy beneath him didn’t allow him to refuse him any longer, no matter how selfish he was. So he hook his fingers under the elastic of Niall's boxers and pulled them down his thighs. His hard dick sprang free and Niall made a noise of relief at that.  
Nuzzling his dick once again with closed lips, he rubbed his mouth up and down his hard shaft, encouraged by Niall’s constant ‘aahh’s’ and 'oh Zayn’s’. He finally let his mouth drop open and he tongued the slit of Niall’s tip gently at first, then sliding his tongue in a sloppy circle, slick with Zayn’s spit and Niall’s precum. Niall’s hips bucked up forwards and Zayn tightened his hold on his hips, keeping him in place.  
After what seemed like agonizingly pleasurable hours to Niall, Zayn’s hot and wet mouth enclosed over his dick and slid all the way down in one swift movement. He felt his throat constrict on his rigid dick more and more the further he went and had to clutch the sheets to keep from plunging his hips forwards and out of Zayn’s grasp.  
Zayn hummed around the base of Niall’s shaft and heard Niall’s loud plea for more. More movement. He willingly oblidged and raised his mouth up, dragging his wet lips up his long member and sucking at the tip once before going back down, slowly.  
By that time Niall was achingly hard and desperate for more pleasure. A stray hand untangled itself from the bedsheets and grappled onto his chest, finding his own nipple and thumbing it roughly. The mixed sensations made his moans louder and Zayn glanced up to see what he was doing.  
Zayn pulled up off Niall’s cock and reached his hand up to push Niall’s aside. He took his index and pointer fingers and rolled his hard nipple around whilst at the same time going back down on Niall’s pulling back faster and returning down with a quickly paced rythm.  
Zayn felt his own dick hard in his pants and tried his hardest to ignore it. But everytime he went down on Niall, it rubbed against his pants, making him not only harder, but close to cumming.  
Niall’s moans were now unbridled as one hand dug into the sheets and the other gripped in Zayn’s hair, guiding him down onto his dick like his whole life depended on it.  
As Zayn felt himself nearing orgasm his fingers that were alternating on Niall’s nipples tightened, and Niall’s head flew back in ecstasy as he let himself go.  
Rope after rope of hot come shot from his dick and into Zayn’s mouth as he cried out. He lay there panting, after he had be spent and closed his eyes tiredly. Zayn pulled back and leaned over the bed to the trashcan and spit the cum out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
He was increasingly made aware of his hard-on in his jeans when he lay next to Niall, and so was Niall; as it pressed against his naked thigh.  
Niall wordlessly removed Zayn’s trousers and boxers, wasting no time in stroking Zayn’s thick member in his hand. Zayn’s eyes fluttered shut and he bit his bottom lip hard, trying not to moan but failing.  
Niall squeezed gently, and that was it for Zayn, who then spilled his cum all over Niall’s hand thigh. Niall stroked the last drops of Zayn’s cum out, then carefully tucked him back into his boxers. He kicked his trousers off the bed and curled up into his side.  
Zayn made sure Niall was comfortable, bringing up the blankets, brushing his hair back, kissing his head until he fell asleep. Then he silently slipped out of bed and pulled his pants back on, exiting Niall’s room.  
He was met by Louis. “He doing okay?”  
Zayn nodded. “Better. Any word on the arrangements?”  
Louis shook his head and glanced down at the cordless house phone. “But his dad should he calling soon. Maybe you’d want to take care of the communications for him?” He suggested, holding out the phone to him.  
Zayn nodded again, more quickly and took the phone. “Yeah, I’ll take care of it.”  
Louis understood, that what those words, 'I’ll take care of it" really meant was, 'I’ll take care of him’.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to let me know what you want to read next! I'm 98% likely to listen!


End file.
